Flip Flops and Toe Rings
by Ronnie
Summary: Draco experiments.


"Draco?" Harry's voice sounded in the empty room, coming from the direction of the stairs. He was answered with silence and the rapid sound of water hitting the floor, which was coming from the direction of the shower. Upon reaching the top of the stairs,  the green eyed, bespecled young man paused and looked around, an amused grin slowly dawning onto his lips. His green gaze swept over the room, quickly taking in every detail. From what he could see, it was as if the room has been hit by a hurricane. Clothes were scattered everywhere. On the fancy, and quite expensive, Harry noted dully to himself, bed, on the antique dresser, on the chairs, the floor and a shirt even hung from the lamp that stood upon the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Heaving a painful sigh, Harry began moving around the room, plucking a black turtlneck sweater from off the bed post, a pair of silky, emerald green boxers off the floor and a white dress shirt from under the covers. All of the clothes belonged to Draco, Harry noticed, picking up a pair of white socks, dark eyebrow slowly rising towards his hairline. "Drake!?" he called out, louder this time, rolling his eyes heavenwards. A pair of dress robes were picked up and folded neatly, then placed atop the dresser. 

"What?" came Draco's voice, muffled by the door, sounding quite cheerful. Despite the slight feeling of annoyance that was blossoming inside him, Harry found himself smiling. He heard Draco singing louder, a chipper tune that Harry could not quite recognize. Placing the neat pile of folded clothes that he had arranged absent mindly ontop the bed, Harry walked towards the shower door, coming to stand before it and commanding himself not to laugh and maintain a serious front, for at least five minutes. 

"What happened to our bedroom?" 

"Um, I don't know... what happened to it?" came the questoin from behind the door, although Harry could tell by the tone of voice that was used that no answer was needed to this question. He heared Draco turn off the water and then fumble around as he tried to pull a towel off their quite new and quite complicated towel hanger. A loud curse was heard and then a crash. Harry blinked and stepped back, knowing that there was no helping the hanger now. It was gone. Harry stole a glance at the old grandfather clock the hung on the wall behind him. Time of death: 4:30 PM. Shaking his head, he returned his gaze to the door. 

"Well..." he said, "It seems that it was either hit by a hurricane or a small tropical storm. Or perhaps your closet exploded?" he asked dryly, unable to help the sarcastic edge that had crept into his words. 

"The last option." The blonde answered, almost immediatly, using the same serious voice that Harry had used only a moment before. Harry didn't think it deserved an answer so he simply hung back and waited until Draco came out of the shower. Once again, Draco's singing resumed and Harry winced. It wasn't that the former Slytherin's singing voice was that bad. In fact, it was quite pleasant and Harry often enjoyed listening to his boyfriend sing. It was just his, poor, in Harry's opinion, choice of music. At the moment he was singing NSYNC's Bye Bye Bye rather loudly, making Harry want to burry himself deep in the ground and not come out until everything was over. Ever since they had moved into their flat in Muggle London five months before, Draco had taken it upon himself to get well aquainted with the Muggle culture and its music, especially. Surprisingly enough, he had taken a fond liking to American pop music and Harry, who favored rock, had to suffer the sounds of NSYNC and Britney Spears as they rang louder all around their humble abode.

Finally, the door opened with a loud, protesting creak, revealing Draco Malfoy in all of his half naked glory. As always, Harry was stunned by the complex simplicity of Draco's beauty. The fine lines of his face and the angles that made him, the lithe form... and those eyes. God, he would sell his soul for those eyes. Almost all of his anger vaporized as he lay eyes on his boyfriend's face and saw that smile. Although a little hesitated, Draco's smile managed to make Harry's heart flutter, as always. In silence, Harry let his green gaze travel down the blonde's form, tracing every line, studying every hollow, every crook. 

His eyes traveled down Draco's neck, to his chest, following the thin line of golden hair down to his navel and watching as it slowly thinned and disappeared under the waistband of his black jeans. Harry noted to himself, with a suitable gulp, of course, that Draco's jeans were unbelivably low on his hips. Downwards and downwards Harry's gaze continued, caressing Draoc's jeans clad skin. His hips, his thighs... all the way down to his baby blue flip flops and – Harry did a double take. Baby blue?! Flip flops?! 

"Draco?!" the blonde young man blinked up at his boyfriend, one fair eyebrow slowly rising at the somewhat choked cry that had left Harry's mouth. With the slightly apologetic smile now gone from his face, Draco once again looked like the young aristocrat he often acted like. 

"Yessssss, heart?" drawled Draco, efficinatly ruining the image of a young prince who was forming in Harry's head. Harry blinked owlishly from behind the round lenses of his glasses. 

"What are those?"

"What?" 

"On your feet. What are you wearing on your feet?" 

"Oh! My new flip flops. Do you like them?" Draco leaned himself against the wall and raised his left leg so his foot would be in Harry's eyesight. The smile on his lips was threatening to split his face in two. The black haired young man leaned forward to peer at it. His eyes widened furthermore when his gaze landed on a simple, pink toe ring that adorned Draco's pinky. Looking up at Draco, Harry was sure that his face showed every bit of the amused yet shocked feeling that was slowly creeping into his heart. On the edge of laughter, he straightened to stand at his full height, his eyes glued to the thin pink stripe that stood out against the paleness of the blonde's skin. After another moment of blinking wordlessly into Draco's pale gray eyes, Harry finally found his voice.

"And – and that?" pointing at the offending object.

"What?" looking down. "Oh! My new ring! Do you like it?" the earnest anticipation in Draco's voice moved Harry and he chose to stay silent over commenting. Draco's eyes were looking at him, as if the blonde was waiting for his approval. Harry bit his lip hard and commanded himself not to say anything that might offend his boyfriend. 

"It's.. lovely... " that would have to do. 

"Isn't it?!" exclaimed Draco, almost in a squeal, oblivious to the sarcasm that laced the previous comment. "I saw it while I was out grocery shopping... and I had to get it. It's so cute!"

"It's pink."

"Yes, well.. that's half the fun, isn't it?"

"It's pink, Draco."

"I like pink." A pout was slowly making its way onto Draco's lips. Harry cringed. 

"Of course you do, lovely." Harry's voice took on a soothing edge. Draco beamed at him. "So... now that we got that out of the way... mind explaining me what really happened to our bathroom?" It was amazing to see Draco's cheeks blush such an lovely shade of red in a matter of seconds. He looked down at the floor, moving his toes inside his flip flops, examining the toe ring and how it shone as the light hit it. It seemed as if he was going to stay silent for a while and was quite willing to ignore his boyfriend who was standing before him but then Harry cleared his throat and Draco raised his eyes. 

"Well..." 

"Well what?"

"I had to find something to wear... that would match my new flip flops..." he trailed off when Harry doubled over with laughter. A full pout was now in place. Once he had calmed down, Harry wiped a tear from his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head. 

"Draco, you're impossible..."

"Well yeah... listen, I was thinking... maybe we'd get you a matching toe ring!" 

"Never."

"But Haaarrry..."

"I said never."

"Well.. you could never pull it off like me, anyway..."

Harry laughed again. "I love you, Draco."

"I know you do."


End file.
